Love is Lie
by Kirisa Mio
Summary: Sasuke kalah taruhan dan dipaksa mendekati anak kelas 10 G bernama Sakura Haruno. Dalam pendekatannya lancar saja, tetapi satu hal. Sakura tak mengetahui kalau semuanya hanya rayuan Sasuke semata akibat kalah dari teman-temannya. /first fic in this fandom/SasuSaku/RnR?


_Summary: Sasuke kalah taruhan dan dipaksa mendekati anak kelas 10 G bernama Sakura Haruno. Dalam pendekatannya lancar saja, tetapi satu hal. Sakura tak mengetahui kalau_ _semuanya hanya rayuan Sasuke semata yang kalah dari teman-temannya._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita murni ide saya yang muncul tiba-tiba.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Warnings: OOC!, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan ciri khas tokoh mungkin ada yang nggak ditemukan.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalah?" Entah kata itu diulangi lagi pemuda berkulit pucat bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Sementara pemuda bersurai kuning—Naruto Uzumaki—di depannya bersorak gembira mengetahui rival terberatnya harus kalah pertama kalinya dalam tradisi taruhan.

"Sasuke kalah ya?" tanya temannya menggendong anjing—namanya Kiba dan membawa salah seorang sahabat di sebelahnya-Shino dan Hinata yang sekarang menghampiri Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun.. apa.. kau.. mau ke kantin?" Hinata seperti biasa. Gagap di hadapan orang yang ia sukai sejak dulu.

"Ramen! Aku mau ramen! Hei _teme_! Kau ingat janjimu?" ledek Naruto menggandeng tangan gadis berhelai hitam lebat yang menahan malu karena berhasil menggaet gebetannya untuk makan bersama.

"Sialan kau, _dobe_! Baiklah." Sasuke menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan mereka yang cekikikan meledekinya.

"Kau mau bertaruh apa, _teme_? Uang jajanmu lagi?"

"Uang jajanku habis, _baka_.." Sasuke menatap kecewa dompetnya yang kurus bukan main.

"Bagaimana kalau tantangan?" seru Kiba.

"Dekati Sakura Haruno! Anak kelas 10 G! Itupun jika kau berani!" Huh, sungguh Chouji Akimichi memancing tonjokan Sasuke di wajahnya yang nanti lebam-lebam.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia segera menghentikan aksi minum jus.

"Apa-apaan?" dia terlihat kesal.

"Aku sanggup—"

"_Mainstream_, Sasuke.. cobalah tantangan bila kau laki-laki.." potong Shikamaru sok bijaksana. Sasuke diam mematung.

"_Shit_, baiklah.. Itu kalau aku kalah."

"Kalau aku menang, berikan semua uang jajan kalian." Sasuke berhasil membalas omongan mereka semua. Dia telah menyusun strategi yang sempurna untuk memenangkan taruhan. Lumayan, uang buat menabung.

Dia yakin tak akan kalah dari teman-temannya yang suka ceroboh dalam taruhan bodoh yang menjadi budaya persahabatan.

Sakura Haruno? Kalau tidak salah.. dia anak yang pemarah, jidat lebar, dan..

Sasuke kali ini harus mengucapkan syukur. Sebab gadis itu merupakan fans beratnya di sekolah. Maklum saja, ketampanan Sasuke Uchiha ini memikat hati perempuan-perempuan cantik.

Tidak terlalu berat. PDKT selama 2 bulan (waktu yang ditentukan Naruto dkk) dan bilang cuma sahabat.

Sasuke tidak pernah ragu menyakiti hati. Sekalipun hati wanita.

Didikan keras tertanam di pikirannya hingga sekarang. Memandang seluruhnya sama. Beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang mengerti bagaimana keadaannya dan sikap. Jangan salahkan Sasuke bila dia bertindak kasar. Ia suka melampiaskan kekesalan pada siapapun kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya.

Berarti, ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Sasuke langsung ke kelas Sakura dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Itu pertama membuat hati perempuan meleleh bagai es di bawah sinar matahari yang terik.

Ciri-ciri Sakura sudah dia ketahui, rambut merah muda pendek.

Hanya itu saja. Mudah bagi Sasuke menemukannya.

Ayolah siapa yang tak tahu kemampuan klan Uchiha yang jauh dari rata-rata?

Pastinya dia selalu benar dalam memilih orang yang tepat.

Sasuke berdiri, bersender di pintu kelas Sakura. Lonceng berbunyi daritadi. Manik kelabu Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang linglung mencari siapa yang akan menemui Sasuke. Mungkin dia harap orangnya bukan Ino Yamanaka-musuh bebuyutannya.

"Hei Haruno." Suara Sasuke yang datar terdengar khas di telinga Sakura. Tentunya dia sudah mengerti siapa yang dicari Sasuke. Langkahnya pelan untuk menuju Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mati mematung disini. **Cepat**." Penekanan pada kata 'cepat' tersebut membuat Sakura agak berlari.

**Bruak!**

Sakura menabrak Sasuke. Kepala lelaki itu menghantam pintu keras.

Sakura ketakutan. Takut dibentak.

"Maaf! Aku tak sengaja!"

Sabar.. Sasuke menjalankan nasihat orang tua tuk sabar.

"Tak masalah." Padahal kepalanya sakitnya butuh perban walaupun tak ada darah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sasuke-kun disini?" Sakura menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Mengajakmu makan. Mau?"

Hah? Apa? Sakura tak percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Apa dia bercanda? Ah, orang seperti Sasuke tidak suka candaan!

Yang lebih sulit, Sakura tidak boleh salah tingkah mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri yang kencang menggebu-gebu.

"Cepat, lambat kutinggal." Sasuke bersiap berjalan pergi. Tangan Sakura menahannya. "Aku mau, Sasuke-kun.."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin yang biasanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat—melirik Sasuke membawa seorang gadis. Jarang-jarang Sasuke memboyong perempuan kemari. Makan malampun dia benci.

Meja Sasuke dan Sakura bergetar. Sakura tak bisa diam mengetuk meja menggunakan tangannya.

Salting mode on.

"Bisa kau diam?" gertakan Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat nyali Sakura menciut.

Bagaimana mengatur dirinya supaya kalem? Sedangkan di depannya ada orang yang ditaksir berat.

"Cie cie! Siapa nih yang lagi PDKT?" goda Naruto membawa dua mangkuk ramen untuknya dan Hinata yang lama menunggu di meja.

"Diam, _dobe_." Sasuke bertahan dari pancingan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Ah lagi kasmaran ya? Selamat, kukira kau ini jones sampai mati! Hahaha!" Naruto kabur begitu saja dari jitakan Sasuke.

Enak saja, muka ganteng Sasuke dibilang jones seumur hidup.

Meja mulai damai. Sakura sebisa mungkin mengontrol dirinya agar diam tanpa suara.

"Buka mulutmu, aku benci hening."

"A-Ano.. Sasuke-kun.. ada apa kau mengajakku kesini? Perlu apa?" Sakura sukses lari dari kegagapan.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya minta ditemani."

Entahtetapi hati Sakura seolah bertolak belakang. Dia merasa Sasuke memiliki alasan tersendiri. Tapi, toh biarkan. Ini kesempatan emas untuknya.

"Pulang sekolah aku yang antar."

"Apa!?" Sakura tersedak. Sasuke meraih segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"T-Tidak bisa! Aku pulang dengan Ino!" Sakura berbohong. Mana ada dia akrab dengan Ino?

"Bohong. Pulang denganku atau kau tak usah mengejarku lagi."

Pilih mana Sakura? Sesuai impianmu diantar pulang dengan sang pujaan hati plus deg-degan atau kehilangan segalanya?

"Baiklah.." Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Habisi makananmu, jam istirahat hampir habis."

Yah, Sakura makan seraya senyum dan rona hebat di pipinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menaiki motornya. Gagah. Gagah sekali. Sakura ingin menjerit sekuatnya.

"Naik. Mau kutinggal?" Oh ancamannya kejam sekali.

Sebelum duduk di motor Sasuke, Sakura menunjukan senyum penuh kemenangan pada Ino yang memendam emosi.

"Pegangan yang erat.." Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Terasa denyutan yang mengalir secara bersamaan.

Dia yang diinginkan Sakura, diidam-idamkan Sakura selama ini.

Kini terkabulkan.

"_Ha'i_.. _arigatou_ Sasuke-kun.." jawab Sakura dengan pipi semerah tomat.

Baru awal pendekatan, senyum tipis Sasuke yang tak dapat dilihat Sakura.

Ingat, Sasuke! Jangan tertarik pada jidat lebar ini! Dia hanya benda taruhan!

"Tunjukkan letak rumahmu." Sasuke menghentikan lajunya di tepi jalan yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Tadi dia sedang tidur memeluk erat Sasuke. Menguap sesaat, terlihat muka Sasuke yang ilfeel. "Maaf.. aku lembur mengerjakan tugas semalam.." Sakura tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Gadis yang tak tahu malu. Tidak menutup mulutnya saat menguap.

Huh, kehilangan satu poin. Oke, Sakura takluk.

"Tak apa.." Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak pada Sakura Haruno yang mengira akan dijauhi gebetannya setelah bertingkah laku tak senonoh sebagai perempuan.

"Satu blok lagi," suara Sakura yang pelan terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Pria itu mengangguk.

Pohon rindang di sekitar perumahan yang makin menghiasi, tentu saja Sakura betah tinggal disini. Taman yang nyaman untuk anak-anak bermain pada sore hari.

"Disana!" Sakura menunjuk rumah bertingkat bercat hitam-putih, kesan sederhana tetapi mewah. Pagar yang melindungi area rumah. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depannya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Cih, tak perlu berterima kasih, akan kujemput kau besok pagi.." Sasuke langsung menancap gas.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak lantang. Menasihati agar Sasuke tak mengebut. Dia menunduk malu. Kemudian niatnya mengejek Ino muncul tiba-tiba.

**To: Ino Yamanaka**

_Hai Jones,_

_barusan aku dianter Sasuke loh :P_

Emot menyebalkan yang menyebabkan pot Ino pecah satu.

Sedangkan Sakura mengurung diri di kamar hanya untuk membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

Kebanyakan wanita memang seperti itu...

.

.

.

"Hei hei, _teme_!" Naruto berdiri di pintu kafe. Rupanya sobat-sobatnya menunggu reaksi Sasuke tentang PDKTnya.

"Lancar, traktir aku, _dobe_!" Sasuke duduk lancang di sofa.

"Oi! Enak sekali kau!" sewot Kiba. Aksi sok keren Sasuke yang buat sebal siapapun lelaki. Chouji asyik makan di pojok. Shikamaru dan_ first date_nya dengan Temari.

"Jadi kau menyepakati kan? 2 bulan!" Naruto memakan ramen sekaligus.

"Ya. Ingat, beri aku uang jajan kalian selama sebulan!" Giliran Sasuke yang membalas.

"Hah, kujamin kau tak kuat, Sasuke.." sindir Shikamaru.

"Tampangnya saja meragukan.." Temari ikut-ikutan.

Dua sejoli yang pertama bertemu musuh kini malah menjalin asmara. Ck, menyebalkan..

"Tapi jangan sakiti hati Sakura, kasihan juga walau dia sering menonjok mukaku.." Naruto agaknya kesal.

"Waktu habis, aku akan memutuskannya.." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Baru beberapa menit dia menempelkan bokongnya di sofa sekarang pergi membanting pintu kafe.

"Sudahlah, lama-kelamaanpun dia terpikat.." Naruto berbisik.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hai saya author baru di fandom Naruto! :3 Mio desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Saya tau ini OOC kebangetan, dan sayapun nggak tau Sakura ini kalo manggil Sasuke pake -kun ato nggak, maappp! Minta penjelasannya!

Dan typo yang kebanyakan mengganggu mata ya? Gomenasai! Saya miss typo! X'D

Juga.. Ini gaje.. Fix.. Okai.. Saya pasrah menerima ini. Deskripsi yang abal dan eyd juga. Hadoh! Saya bener-bener minta maaf.. TT-TT

Okei sekian dari saya.. Dan Yoroshiku senpai! :D

Review? :3

-**Mio**-


End file.
